Children?
by Kylie-Chan
Summary: While eating out at a ramen shop, Rin asks her sensei if he has any kids, which leads to her asking him a series of questions. The answers all end up making Kakashi blush. YondaimexKakashi slash.


A/N: Playing solitaire helps me come up with fic ideas, for some odd reason. I liked writing this one though; Yondaime is awesome.:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; although I wish I owned Yondaime.

WARNING: KakashixYondaime slash.

--

Team Yellow Flash had been working every day for nearly three weeks straight, going on missions and training in general. Now that they finally had a day off, their sensei had decided to take them all out to eat at a ramen shop.

"Senseeeei, can I have another bowl?" Obito begged.

"Don't be a pig Obito! You've already had three bowls!" Rin said in disgust. He looked at her guiltily.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm hungry! I haven't eaten all day!"

"Yeah, well I bet Kakashi hasn't eaten today either, have you Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. How was it that he always got dragged into conversations? "No, I haven't."

"See!" Rin said with an admiring smile. "Kakashi-kun is so polite! _He_ hasn't even eaten half a bowl!"

The Yondaime chuckled at his students' antics, although he felt bad for Obito. The boy clearly had a crush on Rin, who, in turn, had a crush on Kakashi. The blonde felt guilty about that too; he knew that Kakashi didn't like the girl back.

"Sensei?" Rin said inquiringly. "Do you have any children?" Minato choked on the ramen he was currently chewing, and the visible parts of Kakashi's face turned a delicate shade of pink.

"C-Children? What makes you ask that?" He was genuinely surprised by his student's question. He had never mentioned having any kids.

"Just curious," she said in a chipper voice. Minato smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, no, I don't. The only person I've ever slept with isn't capable of having children." Kakashi's face then turned red, and Yondaime's smile turned into a grin.

"Oh, do you have a girlfriend sensei?" Obito asked through a mouthful of food. Rin smacked the back of his head.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" she scolded. Minato laughed.

"Well…I am seeing someone, and I care about them very much," he answered. Kakashi kept his eyes on the bowl in front of him, mentally telling himself to calm down.

"Doesn't it make you a little sad to know that you can't ever have children with her?" Rin asked, her brown eyes never leaving the Yondaime's face.

"Not really; I've never had much of a desire to have children. You three are enough of a handful already," he joked, which caused Rin's eyebrows to join together in frustration.

"Sensei!"

"Ah, I was only joking. Partially, anyways. But seriously, all the qualities that my special person has are more than enough to make up for their inability to have kids."

"Like what?" Obito asked eagerly. "Is she cute?"

The Yondaime glanced at Kakashi, then looked back at the Uchiha. "Oh yes, they're _very_ cute. They're also smart, and very talented. But they have a lousy sense of humor," he added, earning himself a glare from the silver-haired youth next to him.

"Hey, that almost sounds like you, Kakashi!" Obito shouted with a laugh, pointing at the boy. "Well, except for the cute part."

"Shut up dumbass," Kakashi replied in annoyance.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me."

"Both of you stop it!" Rin interjected. Then she turned her head back towards her sensei. "So do you love her?"

Kakashi did stop arguing when he heard Rin's question, his ebony eyes locking with deep blue ones.

"Yes, very much. I think I'm pretty lucky to have them; what do you think, Kakashi?" Minato asked cheerfully. Kakashi lowered his gaze with a shrug.

"I think it's the other way around," he answered. "You're a great guy, even if you are a little weird sometimes. Whoever it is that's with you must love you a lot." Minato's smile softened and he ruffled Kakashi's hair.

"I'm glad you think so."

Rin frowned at the gesture, wondering how the Yondaime always seemed to get away with those kinds of things. Kakashi was usually closed off to physical affection, even a simple hand on a shoulder. But sensei was able to do things like that and Kakashi wouldn't seem to mind so much.

"Owwww, sensei, my stomach hurts!" Obito clutched at his stomach, his face paling.

"Idiot, that's why you shouldn't eat so much!" Rin shouted in exasperation. Minato shook his head, fighting back a laugh.

"Rin, would it be too much to ask if you could take Obito home?" the blonde inquired. The brunette sighed in irritation, but nodded.

"Come on," she said, hopping off her stool and grabbing Obito's arm. The Yondaime smiled as he watched them leave, his female student reprimanding the Uchiha. When they were gone, he turned back to Kakashi, who was staring at him coolly.

"Why do you have to talk so much?" asked the younger male, crossing his arms.

"Hn, were you embarrassed?" the Yondaime asked with a sly grin. Kakashi didn't answer, his eyes narrowed.

"Aw, I'm sorry. But everything I said was true, you know."

"You said I was cute," Kakashi murmured through gritted teeth. Minato's ever-present grin widened.

"And you are." The younger boy blushed again, wondering how his face could possibly handle so many color changes in such a short time.

"You said you loved me," Kakashi pointed out quietly, his serious black eyes focused on the jovial face in front of his.

"Which you knew already," Minato said softly, pressing his forehead against Kakashi's. "What's more surprising is that you said that _you_ loved _me_."

For the first time that day, Kakashi seemed to smile from underneath the mask. "Yeah, well you already knew that anyway."


End file.
